Mobil vs Kopi
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Mobil sama kopi―seorang Tatsumaki lebih suka dikasih kopi [Indonesian!AU untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh]


**One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

An One Punch Man Fan fiction

By Nnatsuki

Mobil vs. Kopi

Warning: Indonesian!AU, Typo(s), OOC, Penggunaan bahasa nonbaku.

.

Malam sudah nyaris menuju puncak kejayaannya―sebenarnya baru jam sembilan, tetapi jam _segitu_ memang membuat mata makhluk hidup _merem_ dan makhluk halus _melek_. Namun, seorang wanita muda bertubuh mungil yang masih terjaga di tengah pancaran lampu dan layar laptop masih tergolong makhluk hidup sejati meskipun ukuran tubuhnya sebelas dua belas dengan tubuh kurcaci.

Wanita itu bernama lengkap Tatsumaki Srie Putri. Tubuh boleh kecil, tetapi usianya telah berangka dua di depan dan delapan di belakang. Berambut hijau maya yang melengkung ke atas tanpa pernah bisa disuruh patuh terhadap hukum gravitasi. Matanya yang hijau bulat memandang serius ke layar laptop. Tangannya lincah menari di atas _keyboard_ ―atau lebih tepatnya berlari seperti dikejar setan karena memang Tatsumaki sedang dikejar garis mati untuk istirahat. Jam sepuluh adalah waktu untuknya bermesraan dengan bantal, apapun yang terjadi.

"Ih! _Nggak_ banget, ah! Hahaha!"

Suara tawa tinggi yang datang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Tatsumaki sampai wanita ini cepat-cepat _istighfar_. Dikiranya ada kunti _numpang_ lewat … rupanya itu suara adiknya, Fubuki Srie Wardani.

Tatsumaki menggeleng. Belum kerja itu memang enak, begitu batinnya. Walau mahasiswa pada umumnya selalu di- _gencet_ dengan makalah dan laporan praktikum, Fubuki masih sempat untuk ber- _hedon_ ria.

"Ih, kamu! Apaan _dah_ , hahaha!"

Tatsumaki menepuk jidatnya. Fubuki pasti sedang _telponan_ dengan pacarnya, Genos Wijaya. Kalau tidak salah anak fakultas teknik mesin dan kata Fubuki _cucok_ banget jadi artis Korea (yah, sebut merek).

Tatsumaki menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengacuhkan suara keras Fubuki dan melanjutkan perang gerilya melawan dokumen kerjanya.

"Hahaha!"

Tatsumaki berdiri. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dirinya tabah. Segera dirinya mendatangi kamar adiknya. Saat pintu kayu bercat putih yang berhiaskan nama sang Adik dengan bentuk-bentuk _imoet_ dibuka, Tatsumaki menemukan Fubuki tengah terlentang di kasur sambil tertawa-tawa. Fubuki berjengit kaget dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Wajah galak sang Kakak yang melipat kedua tangan di dada adalah kode keras yang cukup untuk dipahaminya.

"Genos, sudah dulu ya! Hehe, _udah_ _malem_. Entar kamu nggak bisa tidur lagi. Eh, besok aja kita lanjutin!" Tatsumaki bersandar di pintu dengan sabar, masih mempertahankan wajah mode _satan_ -nya.

"Eh, _bentar_ dong! Aku mau _ngomong_ sesuatu." Oalah, itu suara si Genos. Memang dari suaranya saja terasa ada aura ganteng. Pantas Fubuki _demen_ , Tatsumaki membatin nista.

" _Mobil mobil apa yang_ nyenengin _?"_ Genos bertanya.

" _Nggak_ tahu. Emang apa?" Fubuki membalas bertanya dengan lugu.

" _Mobilang sayang ke kamu, hahaha!"_

"Ihhh! Kamu ya! Udah ah!" Fubuki menahan tawanya sambil _blushing_ parah. Tatsumaki yang menjadi saksi gombal _a la_ Genos memasang wajah _'Apaan sih!'_ sambil bergidik.

"Fubuki," Setelah sambungan terputus, Tatsumaki memanggil adiknya yang masih disantap euforia, "mau-maunya digombalin begitu."

"Ih, Kak! Orang jujur kok dikritik!" Tatsumaki melempar pandangan horor mendengar pembelaaannya.

"Huh, _dengerin_ Kakak ya! Ujung-ujungnya kamu nanti putus lagi!"

"Genos itu beda, Kak! Dia lebih _ngerti_ sama aku!"

Dahi Tatsumaki ditepuk untuk kedua kalinya. Serasa _déjà vu_ … kayaknya kalimat tadi Fubuki _copas_ dari _sinet_ entah yang mana. "Fubuki." Tatsumaki memanggil adiknya dengan lebih serius. Fubuki diam mendengarkan dengan ekspresi takut-takut.

"Tinggalkan … atau halalkan?"

Fubuki _cengo_. Lima detik kemudian wanita berusia 23 tahun tersebut berhasil menguasai dirinya, "Genos masih kuliah kayak aku, di luar kota lagi! _Gimana_ mau _dihalalin_!"

"Makanya _tinggalin_! Dari pada pacaran, _urusin_ IPK-mu biar cepat lulus!" Tatsumaki berwasiat sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar Fubuki.

"… Kakak aja belum ada yang mau _ngehalalin_."

Giliran Tatsumaki yang di- _skakmat_ oleh kalimat adiknya.

Tatsumaki berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. Lima menit kemudian wanita muda itu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Tiga menit berikutnya, laptop dimatikan.

Tatsumaki terlanjur _baper_.

Wanita mungil itu berpindah ke sofa di ruang tamu, memeluk kaki mungilnya. Kalimat Fubuki memantrai pikirannya. Padahal topik semacam ini sudah dienyahkan dari sanubarinya. Jodoh _nggak_ akan kemana-mana, Tatsumaki percaya benar _quote_ tersebut. Namun, melihat dirinya yang sebentar lagi menginjak kepala tiga dan belum pernah dilamar ….

Tatsumaki menepuk kedua pipinya, "Nggak boleh _suudzon_ , Tatsumaki!" Tatsumaki bergegas memberesi laptop. Karena tidak ada semangat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan, Tatsumaki putuskan untuk tidur sekarang dan bangun agak pagi untuk lanjut. Melihat jam menunjukkan waktu sembilan lebih lima belas menit membuat Tatsumaki sadar dirinya belum melaksanakan salat _Isya_.

 _Udah_ pendek, belum _dapet_ jodoh, telat salat lagi (ouch)….

"... bangun nanti aku tahajud deh. Minta ampun sama Allah …." gumam Tatsumaki sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah menunaikan kewajibannya, Tatsumaki keluar kamar untuk mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal di ruang TV. Kebetulan sekali ponselnya berdering ketika Tatsumaki kelabakan tidak berhasil menemukannya. Panggilan masuk dari rekan kerjanya, Saitama Akbar.

" _Assalamualaikum."_

"Waalaikumsalam. Kenapa, Sai? Iya, tahu. Mau _nitip_ sarapan nasi kuning buat besok, 'kan?"

" _Sok tahu_ _kamu,"_ bantah pria muda itu, _"lusa nanti kamu_ nggak _ada acara, 'kan?"_

Tatsumaki menatap ke langit-langit seraya berpikir. Lusa itu hari sabtu.

"Nggak ada sih. Bos mau _ngajak_ makan-makan?"

" _Bukan itu, aku_ _―_ _"_

"Oh, aku mau ikut pengajian di masjid kompleks rumahku."

" _Huh? Tumben, Tats._ Dapet _hidayah dari mana?"_

Mulut mungil Tatsumaki sempat terbuka untuk menjawab, tetapi kembali dirapatkannya. Walau baru pertama kalinya berkerja sama di proyek yang sama enam bulan lalu, pria plontos itu sudah cukup dekat dengan Tatsumaki. Siapa tahu dengan memberitahu gundahan hatinya ini Saitama bisa membantunya.

"… biar _cepet_ ketemu jodoh. _Adek_ -ku yang masih kuliah _udah_ pacaran. Aku yang lebih dewasa masa _nggak_ nikah-nikah."

Sebuah tawa keras pecah di seberang sana. Walau sudah menduga reaksi Saitama, Tatsumaki tetap saja jengkel mendengarnya.

"Heh, jangan _ketawa_! Ini juga buat jadi nasihat ke _adek_ -ku kalo yang lebih penting itu serius kuliah dan kerja, bukan _mikirin_ cowok melulu! Mau _aja_ _digombalin_ sama 'Mobil mobil apa yang nyenegin? Mobilang sayang ke kamu'! _Iuh_ banget deh!"

" _Iya deh …"_ Saitama berhasil mengkondisikan tawanya, "Orang pacaran _mah_ _emang_ cuma sebatas mobil _doang_! Kalo yang serius _mah_ _pakenya_ kopi!"

"Kopi?" Tatsumaki mengernyitkan alis, " _emang_ kopi kenapa?"

Saitama berdeham keras, "Kopi kopi apa yang nyenengin?"

"Apa? Mana kutahu!"

Tanpa Tatsumaki ketahui, Saitama tengah tersenyum, _"Lusa nggak usah ke pengajian buat minta jodoh. Aku mau ke rumahmu. Kopinang kau dengn bismillah."_

 **~The END~**

* * *

HAHAHA APAAN DAH YANG SAYA TULIS! AMPUNI KERECEHAN INI MUAHAHA

Mohon maaf jika ada yang terpanggil dengan nama-nama Indonesia yang saya gunakan. Semuanya murni ngasal! XD

Ide cerita didapat dari grup chat kelas, yang mobil saya ubah sedikit. Aslinya mobil mobil apa yang bikin galau? Mobilang sayang ke kamu tapi bukan pacar. Muahaha! Saya ganti karena saya kepikirannya cuma fluffy doang. Dan pas yang kopi dikasih jawabannya, saya refleks bayagin SaiTatsu yang ngalamin dan seketika inner saya teriak "YIIIIHHHAAAA!"

Terima kasih kuadrat kepada panitia event :")) Saya yang kepengen nulis tapi nggak dapet feel dan lagi miskin diksi akhirnya bisa nyalurin keindahan OTP~ ngeretjeh itu nikmat juga (?) leh ugha buat bikn fic retjeh lagi hahaha! Saya juga sangat enjoy dengan bahasa gaul walau ini yang pertama.

Salam Maso,

Nnatsuki


End file.
